Welcome to Runescape: Balancing Act
by Jake Afterburn
Summary: What if more than one Runescape player got sucked into the game to battle in the renewed God Wars? Alternate story based in Calime07 Welcome to Runescape storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape or any of the NPCs th****at are mentioned in this story; those are the property ****of ****and Jagex. ****It should also be noted that I do not own the story world that this story takes place in**** or some of the characters that are mentioned in the story****. Welcome to Runescape was wonderfully written ****here on ****by Calime07. If you haven't read it yet, read it ASAP. **

Welcome to Runescape: Balancing Act

"Are you coming to bed soon handsome?" She asked through the hallway to me as I sat in the computer room playing my favorite MMO, Runescape.

"Yea," I replied trying to make sure my prayer didn't run out against Dharok the Wretched at Barrows. "Give me another ten minutes; I'm almost done with this run."

Yep, that's me. Justin Gwinn, Runescape junkie. Thankfully my fiancé understands and doesn't hold it against me. Shoot, she plays too. There was something really strange about to happen this night though, and little did I know that this obsession of mine was about to get a whole lot more serious.

"Crud, just a few bolt racks again." I sighed as I emptied my Ectophile to escape from the crumbling tombs of the Barrows Brothers. Vampman arrived in Port Phasmatys but then suddenly the Mysterious Old Man appeared. "Great, another random," those always popped up at the worst times. I was suddenly caught off guard when he didn't use my RS name but turned towards the camera and actually spoke, "Mr. Gwinn, your coming with me!"

I felt like my head was in a vice and my body was getting squeezed out of a toothpaste tube. It was complete darkness and a little cold at first, but suddenly a bright light surrounded me. After a few seconds my body started feeling back to normal and the bright light surrounding me started to fade.

When my eyes finally adjusted to fire lit room around me I was shocked to see I was lying in a room that look strangely like the log in screen. I picked myself up and found myself clothed exactly like my Vampman character. As I looked around I wondered what was going on. I noticed the flames dancing in the lamps in front of me, and was mesmerized for a few moments when the rune engravings started floating out of the fires. I always thought it was a cool effect for just a log in screen, but to see something like this for real, I was little beyond what I ever expected to be possible.

"Cassie is gonna kill me when I don't show up in bed in a few minutes, especially when she sees I passed out at the computer again." I said as I convinced myself that this was just a dream.

"Welcome to the Temple of Login Vampman." I swung around and found my hand sliding around to my back on its own clutching the handle of Vampman's super-poisoned Dragon Dagger hidden in a back sheath under my over shirt. I didn't even feel it, how did I know it was back there? I didn't have much time to think about that though, because I was staring right into the eyes of a giant floating skull. The skull shone like it had been polished to perfection for some twisted collection. Small orbs of light seemed to cross the surface and fly off in random "strings" that made a strange hair effect for the thing in front of me. It was missing its jawbone, but I seemed to have no trouble talking nonetheless.

"What's going on, is this a dream?" I asked not quite knowing why, but something told me I had nothing to fear from what ever this was. I knew I had seen this character before a long time ago somewhere but I didn't recognize it at the moment.

"Sadly, no. You must understand I would not usually get involved in the affairs of the mortals of either realm unless the balance of the worlds became unbalanced."

It hit me right then, Guthix! I was actually talking to Guthix! As far as the game was concerned Vampman followed Guthix, and I remembered where I had seen him before. I was on his replies in the God Letters in the knowledge base.

"Guthix?"

"That is the name by which my followers announce me."

I had two options, believe this was real and find a way home, or accept that this was a convincing dream and enjoy it as much as I could. Looking back now, I should have taken it a bit more seriously.


	2. Aura

Chapter 2- Aura

I stayed and learned from Guthix for a good while. He explained most of what was happening to the world around us.

Apparently, Saradomin and Zamorak had finally learned the secrets of the Temple of Login. Though still unable to pass through to the real world, they were able to summon those from my world here. Guthix was sure that Zamorak was planning to resume the conquest of Runescape that he had started so many years ago. Several players were pulled through to this world and now were being trained by the influences of the gods themselves. After the last God Wars, most of the creatures under control of Zamorak went to natural lives in habitats of their own scattered around Runescape. Lately however, many of the goblins and other monsters had begun to return to peaceful country sides and resumed causing mischief.

"I have brought you here because Zamorak has summoned more warriors from your world than Saradomin. Balance must be kept in all aspects of my world." Guthix informed me.

"So I am here to help Saradomin?" I asked.

"You are here to make sure the Balance of power is kept in this world. If that means fighting alongside the followers of the Great Pretender or the Evil One then that is what you will do. Day cannot be without night, light without darkness and in such respects, for those of this land to live and to choose their lives; they must have two paths to choose from."

"If Zamorak does choose to resume the God Wars should I attempt to stop it, or do I just stand back and see which side needs an extra hand?" I half joked, knowing full well that now was not the best time for humor.

"As long as peace exists, war will loom just out of sight. It is not to be stopped by any god or mortal, but be allowed to run its course and in doing so, show those that survive the preciousness of the life they have been given."

"So what happens to those that fall in this world? When I am playing, if Vampman falls I am just tele'd back to Lumbridge with my three best items." I said when the thought of war and death ran through my mind. Maybe this was a dream, but if it wasn't it was better to be safe than sorry for letting myself be reckless without fear of death.

"What you are used to is only a shadow of this world. I balanced the horrors of the world by creating the dream of a fearless world. As events happen in the living world, the dream world is also affected by these changes. Sadly for the inhabitants of this world, life cannot be thrown away so easily because here the gods are not as concerned for the well being of their followers as that dream world you and the others of your world play."

"So the updates every week are the game catching up to this "real" Runescape? And if we die here…" I couldn't finish my question.

"If you fall here, you fall for eternity, same as any creature from your world."

I started to find myself worrying, "what if this is real?" All I wanted was to wake up, to go kiss Cassie goodnight and tell her how much I love her. I slapped myself a few times telling myself to wake up, even pinching myself a few times after that. The pain I was feeling was real as any I felt when I was awake. I started to come to the realization that this wasn't a dream. "So what happens now, when can we go home?"

"Even if Zamorak is planning to resume the war, he won't move anytime soon. He and Saradomin will want their newest warriors to be fully trained, so you and the others will be here until the war is over."

That was the last of my conversation with the god of balance. As the world went a little fuzzy I suddenly found myself standing next to the Ectofuntus. Great, of all places I had to be dropped off it had to be in the middle of the land of the undead. I hoped that what happened in the game was true to this world and felt in my pocket for a piece of chalk. Lucky me, it was there. I drew a circle on the ground and sat inside, reaching in my bag I found a book that had "Notes" scribbled on it. I opened to the first page and found an incantation with the world Lumby written overhead and a stick figure drawing with a circle around its feet. _This looks to be what I need_, I thought and read the incantation aloud. Suddenly the circle around me began to pulse and I started to have that sick to my stomach feeling again. Next thing I new I was in Lumbridge, and standing in the courtyard of the Lumbridge castle. I walked inside and went through the kitchen telling the Cook hello and doing my best to act like I was walking through the halls of my college. As I climbed down the ladder I hoped that I wasn't wrong in hoping that the chest was down here. Thankfully it was and I dropped the stuff from my last Barrows run off and most of my other junk keeping my red dragon hide armor and my dragon dagger. I also took enough runes to cast fire blast a few times just in case, this was real and I didn't want to take any chances. I hoped that I wouldn't need them; after all, I had never killed anyone before!

I was amazed at the magic of the chest, what was put in disappeared and in my mind I saw what was in my bank account. As I left the castle I stopped in the church and stood at the alter debating the though of praying. I decided against it and passed through the pews and out the back looking towards what I knew was the cow grazing fields of Lumbridge. Suddenly something caught my eye or more like a great many some things.

Goblins, lots of them, and a lot of people fighting them. I figured that it was the same reason as in the game, goblins are a bit slow and great to learn combat on, and so the people here must be learning how to master their weapons on them. I started to join in when something else popped out of the crowd. A young woman was knocked back by an aggressive goblin just on the outskirts of the main battle. I would hardly have noticed had it not been for the woman, she had an aura around her. It was a light blue color and it seemed to radiate around her, no one else seemed to have this happening around them so it made her stand out a bit. I grabbed a nearby passerby and asked them if they noticed anything strange about the young woman fighting the goblin. He made a comment about her being cute but other than that said nothing about the aura. Then I remembered that Guthix said I would be able to tell those who had been summoned from my world, but that I could not upset the balance by letting those people know what was happening or why they were here.

I figured it would probably be a good idea to follow her and at least see where she led me. Guthix didn't leave me any instructions on what I should be doing or where to go so this was the best lead I had. She defeated the goblin burying its bones and started dressing a wound on her arm that a girl had pointed out to her. As she started heading North toward what I figured was Varrock if the map in my head was right, I crossed the bridge to follow her. I waded through the battlefield doing my best not to lose sight of the woman with the blue aura, when suddenly a spear was thrust right at my head. I dodged to the right on pure instinct and drew my dragon dagger with my right hand. When the goblin thrust at me again I knocked the spear with my free hand and while spinning to the left sliced the goblin across the chest. As I continued my spin to face my opponent again I switched my dagger to my left hand and dropped to one knee burying the dagger in the goblin's back. I didn't know what came over me; I was zoned out during the whole encounter. I had never done anything like that and yet, it felt like I had been in combat hundreds of times. I guess it was just another piece of the puzzle missing from me that I would have to find out. Lucky for me the woman had stopped at the chicken farm up the road and I soon found her. I just hope this day doesn't get any more interesting.


	3. Yin and Yang

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to come out, I have been swamped in my personal life with work and all. I promise I am going to try to update more often. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3- Yin and Yang

I never remembered Varrock being so far away; it had always been a short stroll up the road in the game. The young woman I was following was pacing her way towards the city gate, obviously tired from the journey. I could feel for her, I had walked more today then I think I had in the last 6 months. It's amazing how much you miss the little things like bikes or cars until you don't have them. She had a few scratches from the farmer she had slain after he picked a fight with her over some chickens, but otherwise was in pretty good shape considering she was looking about as lost as I was in this strange yet familiar world we had been sucked into.

I let my guard down for a moment thinking to myself, "_Thank God, the safety of civilization_", and that's when the burst of light caught my eye. It knocked the poor woman to the ground and I turned to the stone formation to our right to try and find its origin. It was the Dark Wizards, the same fools who tried to summon Delrith in the Demon Slayer quest. I knew I had my runes on me and there was no time to run up the hill to the stone temple of the dark wizards.

I readied myself for a Fire Blast when I suddenly came to the sad realization that I had never done offensive magic before and had no I idea how to cast such a spell. There was no time to lose, the girl tripped over her own feet and was defenseless against another bombardment. I suddenly heard a voice inside my head, "_Visualize the shot, see your target in your head, strike your foe with an extension of your soul as you would with any blade._" Was I going crazy? I didn't have time to debate my sanity; I was living in a computer game for goodness sake. I took a deep breath, focused on the dark wizard that was in the middle of charging an attack of his own, and shoved both of my hands forward sending out a shockwave that almost sent me to the ground.

At the same moment I heard TWANG of a bowstring from the bushes just behind the ruins. I looked up to see my fire blast hit the wizard in the chest sending him barreling into the air and back just at the arrow found its way into his back sending his body crashing face-first into the ground. A concerned looking young man, clad in leather armor with a feathered hat, came darting out of the bushes. As he approached her he saw she was alright and slid his bow over his shoulder.

"Those wizards pack a nasty punch for newbie people. Many a newb has fallen to these evil wizards." He stated as he reached his hand out to help her up, "You alright?" She nodded and the two seemed to hit things off pretty good from there.

I did my best to just seem like a random pedestrian following them into Varrock, straining my ears to hear anything that might seem helpful to me to figure out what was making this girl glow with her blue aura. He had quickly invited the girl to the safety of the Blue Moon Inn where the two adventurers discussed a number of things as they walked.

It seems that things in this reality of Runescape were a lot more peaceful than the version I was used to. It was only recently that many of the goblins and other creatures were starting to find their way out and about. On top of that, it seemed that there had been a number of strange murders in the city streets at night, so apparently the city guard was as useless here as in the game world. They stopped right in front of the inn and the young man bowed and ushered her in. I took a table off to the side of the bar and turned with my back to them acting like I was admiring the hustle and bustle of the city life at sunset through the window while doing my best to catch whatever information I could.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the young woman as she argued with the young man about whether or not one Wizards' Brew was going to get her drunk, wondering if maybe she doubted the young man's intentions on ordering her a brew. Seeing the state the world was in here, her argument only reinforced my suspecting that she may be from my world. I had seen many people around her age in the bar and assumed that drinking at a younger age was acceptable here unlike the drinking restrictions in our world. If I followed the color scheme that I learned from the game and going on what Guthix told me in the temple of Login, I would have to assume then that the blue aura around her meant that she was brought here by Saradomin, though what I could possibly do with this information was at a loss to me.

The man explained to her that he suspected that that the God Wars were on their way to being restarted because a victor had never been decided. I almost choked on my Mind Bomb hearing that statement; I knew that the lad was dead on target but knew I was unable to warn them.

Then I finally got a name to match the girl I had been shadowing all day, Minuial. The man asked her if perhaps she would like to give archery a shot seeing as how she wasn't the most graceful warrior with the sword and shield. A small group had started yelling at an older gentleman to stop begging them for a drink when Miss Minuial replied, but judging by the reply of her accomplice I assumed that she had said something along the lines of needing to know how to use both.

They finished their drinks then got rooms to retire for the evening. I followed suit, and about thirty minutes later I was dozing off in a room of my own.

What happened next really caught me off-guard. I was standing in a pure black room with two chairs facing each other. To my amazement, suddenly I was standing face to face with myself. As my double took a seat he smiled and held his hand out ushering me to sit in the seat across from him.

"_Hello Justin. Guthix told me I would have the honor of speaking with you._"


	4. Meeting the Man in the Mirror

Chapter 4- Meeting the Man in the Mirror

It was me, or at least a more rugged version of me. My, I mean His voice was a little deeper, and he was defiantly in better shape than I was.

"What do you mean, have the honor of speaking with me?"

_"__I am __Runescape's__ counterpart to your soul, or at least that's what I got from my master's explanation on why he needed to borrow my body for a while."_

"Who are you?" I almost felt silly asking myself who I was, but it was the only thing I could muster the gumption to ask.

_"Pardon my manners," _the double said with a chuckle as he stood and bow in a mocking fashion. _"I am Vampman, __expert thief and follower of the grand god of balance, Guthix."_

It took a second for that to sink in. I knew that Guthix made a comment about the gods trading out the players with their Runescape counterparts, but it never occurred to me to think about what happened to those players' Runscape counterparts. Could they be in our bodies in our world?

"How are we talking? If I'm in your world, aren't you in mine?!?" I started to get excited, I would be able to get a message to Cassie after all and let her know I was ok and where I was!

_"Don't get excited," _Vamp obviously saw what was running through my head, _"I'm right here with you."_

I guess I had a puzzled look on my face, cause Vamp looked like was about to burst out laughing.

_"Ok my friend, I'll try to explain this as best as I can. Guthix believed that the only way we were going to help bring balance to Runescape was to balance his servants who were taking the mission. I don't fully understand why, but your people have the ability to be greater warriors that even the mighty Zamorak."_

"How? I hate to break it to you Vamp, but until yesterday I had never killed…" Suddenly I remembered my encounter with the goblin.

_"Yea, about that, good work slaying that goblin. I wasn't sure if by both of our consciousnesses in one body you would gain my combat knowledge or not. Lucky for us, you did."_

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just zoned out and my body seemed to act on instinct."

_"When you have been in combat enough, your instincts will keep you alive by doing what you have done a million times before. I have had to bury my dagger in many a beast to keep from winding up as dinner, and unfortunately a few watchmen to keep from being put in shackles as well. Being a successful thief takes more than being able to pick a few pockets and having a mastery of locks"_

"Wait a minute, how did you know about the fight with the goblin?"

_"You are using my body after all. I can see and hear everything you do; I found I am even able to influence your thoughts sometimes. Take the magic lesson for instance; I was hoping my advice wasn't being too cryptic."_

"So that was you at the dark wizards last night!" Vampman nodded with a sly smile on.

_"My, my, I expected you to catch on to this much quicker. I guess things must be very different in your world. Minds this slow in this world are doomed soon after childhood."_

"You don't have to insult me. We don't have to worry about goblins and dragons in my world, and even if we did we have much better weapons to combat anything this world has to offer."

_"Perhaps that's true, but we are not in your world; we're in mine, and if you want us to live I suggest you keep you mind open to my suggestions." _

I was getting slightly annoyed by Vampman's attitude. He was my character after all, what right did he have to be insulting me and commanding me around like some sort of avatar!

That's when it hit me; I had always had a top down view of what was going on. I always could see what was sneaking up on us when I was the one doing the watching and letting him do all the work. Maybe this was a poetic form of justice to someone who spent hours upon hour sitting in front of a screen commanding virtual people like dolls. I stopped looking at the young man in front of me as game character and looked at him another side of me.

"Your right," I think I threw him for a loop, because the agitated look in his eyes faded to that of slight puzzlement as if he wasn't expecting me to actually concede that he was better prepared for the task before us.

_"I'm what?"_ Now I could hear the caution in his voice as if he was expecting me to spring a trap on him the second he dropped his guard.

"This isn't my world, I have no idea what I'm doing here or even why of all the player's in Runescape, I was brought here. Guthix explained everything about what's going on here except the one question I really wanted answered, what I need to do here to get back home to Cassie! Some God of Balance, he wouldn't even balance my question with an answer!" I plopped into the chair and sulked for a second before I felt Vamp's hand on my shoulder.

_"Must be some woman to make getting back to her a priority over surviving in a strange land, do me a favor, think of her for a few moments and let me somewhat meet my other-world significant other." _I did what he asked, heck I was starting to think about her before he asked. A few minutes passed and I was starting to get lost in thought when suddenly my shoulder started to hurt and I realized that Vamp was squeezing my shoulder and I looked up to see a tear in his eye.

_"__Gurl__, you're alive?"_


	5. Something Worth Fighting For

**Hey everyone. Let me first say thank you to all of you who have left reviews on my story, it is definitely an incentive to continue on something when you know others are looking forward to what happens next as much as you are. In saying that I just want to apologize for taking so long to get back to what I started. Life doesn't always wait for your convenience but now that the Christmas holiday is over, I now have a little bit of breathing room to work with on my stories. I can only hope that my continuation of Calime07's **_**Welcome to Runescape**_** will continue to bring you enjoyment.**

Chapter 5: Something worth fighting for

"Vamp? What's wrong?" I wasn't an idiot and I knew what I heard but curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to know if the Gurl he was referring to was the avatar of my Fiancé.

He let go of my shoulder and began to walk away from me into the darkness. He turned to face me, showing the pain he was feeling, but when he opened his mouth no words came out. He simply closed his eyes for a few moments and bowed his head.

I wasn't prepared for the slideshow that started to pass through my head, memories of adventures and happiness overflowed by a horror and sadness that made me feel like I was dead. I saw her, my Cassie, or rather his Gurl. The memories stopped being so sporadic and suddenly the room around me started fading as my view changed to a memory from years before. I saw everything as if I was doing it myself, yet I had no control of my body.

I saw a younger version of Vamp, cladding myself…err himself in Rune armor and putting on an unholy symbol of Zamorak. I didn't like the feeling I was having deep in my gut; it was as though I was looking forward to hurting anyone and anything I could that day. I recognized the weapon he grabbed; it was a Dragon Battle-ax, my weapon of choice until I gave up combating and concentrated on thieving in the game. I left out of the house through the portal in the courtyard and made my way through village past the old witch's house towards Falador knowing that I had every intention on picking on the White Knights there for a while before heading to the Wilderness for some "hunting" practice.

"Zamorakian!" I heard a voice yelling out at me as I stood in front of the statue of Saradomin to the north of Falador. "It's a dangerous time for those of your faith to be wandering out in the open like this."

I turned to face a young woman clad in a Dragon Plate skirt and Rune body armor engraved with the star of Saradomin. She wasn't trying to conceal her identity as her head was covered only by a black Cavalier hat and the smirk she was giving showed she wanted the trouble she was asking for. Vamp's heart skipped a beat for a second as we gazed at the woman before us, I recognized my Cassie anywhere, so this led me to have only one conclusion. This was his Gurl he had blurted out about earlier.

Catching his breath all sorts of things to say ran through his mind and I came to the realization that I was brought back to their first meeting.

"It is only dangerous to those who are lacking the faith to know that the power our god brings us, only makes us stronger than anything we have to fear save for the coward Saradomin himself." Was all he could muster that would come out coherently, all the while trying to manufacture a false confidence as he spoke.

I knew from reading the thoughts that were running through Vamps head that he wasn't worried about his aptitude for combat. He was, however, worried for his willingness to harm such a beautiful maiden as the one standing before him. "Best you run along little girl before I am forced to teach you the reason why your god teaches the ways of peace."

"And what reason would that be?" She mocked back as she reached behind her pulling an abyssal whip from her pack. "Because the followers of Zamorak are too simple thinkers for real combat perhaps?"

"You have spirit, I'll give you that." Vamp smirked as he griped the handle of the battle-ax tightly causing it to rise up a bit reflecting the sunlight onto the guards standing duty at the gates. I could hear them in the background placing bets on the fight that was sure to ensue. "This is your last chance; don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a woman?"

"What, and refuse myself the pleasure of adding another story to brag to Juna about how I took down another Zamorakian who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. I wouldn't respect the kill if I felt you were holding back." She reached behind her again with her free hand and pulled out an Obsidian shield and braced herself for Vamp's first move slinking the whip to the ground slightly shaking it to allow it to fully uncoil. "Make this a kill to be proud of."

I felt a smile across my face though the woman in front of me would never know it since my face was covered by the faceplate of my helmet as I took a step forward and grabbed the battle-ax with both hands standing at in a batter's stance for what seemed like hours staring each other down. Suddenly Vamp took off charging at his taunter wrestling with the thought of what he was going to do should this woman be all talk, he couldn't let her simply walk away after she insulted Lord Zamorak, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to finish her off should he have the chance. She swung her body around, the whip surrounding her like a corkscrew before stopping and sending the weapons end swinging wide around towards my left coming fast at my legs. Vamp did a diving jump over the whip as it swung around back to its master, rolling over and stopping crouched just a few feet in front of her. As she sent the whip back down over her head crashing down toward my head, Vamp whispered a prayer for protection from the melee strike as a wall of flames rose from the ground and surrounded me, knocking the whip back at the woman. As she stumbled back, Vamp rose to his feet barreling through the flames toward her, battle-ax raised over his right shoulder thirsting for the blood of its next victim. She saw the charge and dropped to one knee and in an instant a flash of lightning shot down from the sky and repelled my attack surrounding her in a ball of light.

As the fight wore on all Vamp could do was admire her. I was able to hear his thoughts; he thought to himself that he had fought tougher opponents, stronger, faster, but she was like him. Quick witted and able to counter blows like she wasn't even trying. For one of Saradomin's followers she was as blood thirsty in battle as any Zamorakian he had fought beside, or against. She almost seemed to be two steps ahead of the fight, which is exactly where Vamp was so the two only seemed to balance their blows with a dodge or repelling blow of their own. Vamp found himself going for killing blows only to be knocked back and having to save himself from a death of his own.

"Ready to yield Saradomist?" Vamp yelled through the visor as the two stood still for a moment to catch their breaths, fatigue was starting to show on the both of them.

"I didn't think Zamorakians believed in yielding, only life or death by the sword." She snapped back. It was true; Zamorak very much disliked the idea of letting an enemy escape with their life. It had always been taught by the monks that no quarter ever be spared to one who stood up to the mighty Zamorak.

"I am feeling generous; it has been a glorious battle. You have shown that you could be very useful to my Lord. I offer you an escape, agree to serve as my wench while I reeducate you in the ways of the true master of the world, and in return your life will be spared and you may one day have to honor of being praised for your combat skills by the Master himself."

"How about you agree to pick up that ax of yours and take the death you're trying to escape with bribery like a man!" She charged furiously, much quicker than Vamp had anticipated. As she ran toward me she cracked her whip forward and wide leaving no escape. Vamp raised his left arm up letting the whip wrap around the armor and grabbing it with his gloved hand. He pulled increasing her momentum toward and raised his ax high in the air ready to do what had to be done. She got within swinging distance and the pull had caught her off guard and she was not ready to defend herself but when the time came to finish her the ax wouldn't come down, or at least Vamp couldn't bring himself to let it fall on her and she crashed into us like a fright train sending both combatants to the ground.

As Vampman rose to his knees he realized what had just happened and he grabbed his ax off the ground only to face her already on her feet. She swung her shield around like a weapon and knocked the battle ax out of Vamp's hand and continued to spin taking another swing at our head. The impact knocked the Rune helmet square off our head and Vamp turned his head back to her, ready to accept the death the deserved for failing to finish her off when he had the chance.

She stood there over him shield high in the air waiting to take his head off at its master's will but she was frozen, staring into Vamps eyes, as he was staring back into hers. Jeers from the crowd of guards at the gate yelling "Kill him, Finish him off" fell on deaf ears. I had seen that look in her eyes before, it was the same look my Cassie has given me every time our eyes met as well as I knew the look Vamp was giving her.

"Good fight Zamorakian" she said with a smile. "You earned your life with that workout, not to mention we both know we aren't allowed to feud anywhere but in the wilderness anyway or risk the god of balance interfering." She picked up her whip and started to walk away.

"Wha-" was all Vamp could get to come out of his mouth as she started to walk away.

"If you ever want to practice again, come find me around Catherby. I am usually fishing there." And just like that she teleported out away.

Everything got fuzzy for a moment and next thing I knew I was back in the black room with Vamp again.

"What happened after that?" I asked Vamp. He lifted his head up and walked over to one of the chairs having a seat facing away from me.

"I spent about a week in my house replaying that fight over and over again in my head. I tried to tell myself that there was nothing special about her but I kept finding myself wanting to find her. When I finally went to her she wasn't dressed for battle and admitted to me that she had been waiting there for me to show up. There was no denying it from either side, we fell in love."

"Happily ever after right?" I don't know why I said it, it just kinda popped out.

"I wish. We were together a couple years and realized that we were perfect for each other. We knew that nether of our religious factions would accept us the way we were. Then Juna the snake, servant of Guthix suggested that we switch to serving under Guthix and balance our lives with each other believing in the value of the opposite belief structure. Right then and there Burgy and I gave up our fueding ties and united under Guthix."

"So what happened to her?"

"I found my reason for fighting this war." Was the cold reply of my double. "Zamorak will pay for his crimes."

I stared at Vamp for a while not knowing if I should continue my questioning or if I should just try to console him. I almost had a heart attack when Vamp's head snapped up, a stern look covering his face.

"Justin, quickly! You have to get up! Something is happening!"


	6. Disturbing the Peace

(Thought conversation in head to Vampman)

_Italics are used to show Vamp's conversations to me._

Chapter 6- Disturbing the Peace

I jumped out of bed still wearing the armor I had fallen asleep in the night before. I remembered the dream I had and was wondering if I had made the whole thing up.

"_No, you didn't make it up, I'm still here."_

(You know you are really going to freak me out one of these days. Hearing voices is never a good sign where I am from.) I thought to myself hoping Vamp could hear me.

"_Don't worry. The people here will think you're crazy too." _Vamp commented back with a chuckle showing me that my guess was right.

"Please my lord! Spare me please, I beg of you!" I heard coming from outside behind the Inn.

"_Hurry, lets find out where that's coming from and see what these strange murders in Varrock are about."_

My better judgment argued that tracking down a serial killer early in the mourning was a bad idea; the sun wasn't even up yet and the narrow alleys of Varrock made for several places to get jumped. I ran down the stairs as quietly as I could and cut through the kitchen heading for the back. I heard muffled movements and struggling and the closer I got to the door. When I peeked out I saw a mugger in a highwayman mask surrounded by a small group of warriors in dark armor and black capes.

"_It's the Dragons, but what are they doing dealing with a simple mugger?"_

(The Dragons?) I was about as lost as I could be at this point; I wasn't even fully awake yet

_The Black Dragons, they're a clan, and a very dangerous one at that. Chances are that Dalkar is there too. He is the leader and one of the most dangerous humans in Runescape."_

(Wonder what he's doing?)

"Please sire, I implore you to let me go. I would never have dared to rob you had I known who was wondering the alleys this night." The mugger pleaded for his life.

I was finally able to see the full scene when one of the warriors shifted his weight and I was able to get a better view. In the center of the circle of the Black Dragons was a man clad in deep red dragon armor and a dragon sword. He had his free hand wrapped around the throat of his captive, and an unflinching gaze that seemed like it was going to pierce the man killing him without even needing the sword he wielded.

"Actually noob, you have saved us the trouble of luring someone here to use. Take him, and we shall go to the altar and see if the Blood Priest will have any luck contacting Lord Zamorak with this sacrifice."

With that he tossed the man to two of his clansmen who knocked him over his head rendering him unconscious as a larger individual threw the victim over his shoulder as they started following the alley east.

"_Keep to the shadows and keep your distance, I knew the Black Dragons were trouble but I never would have assumed they would go on a killing spree of civilians."_

(Well they did capture a mugger. I would hardly call him a defenseless civilian.)

"_He still isn't anywhere near sinful enough to have to be killed. He should be caught by the city guards and stand trial."_

I agreed with Vamp on this one. I had no way to be sure but I had a feeling that the poor man wasn't going to be blessed with a quick and painless death.

I followed the small band across town and hid just inside the hidden Zamorak Temple as they met with a man who I had always assumed was just a Zamorak mage. Following Vampman's advice I crawled on my stomach underneath the pews of the church worming my way to a better view.

"_And to think, all this time an actual Blood Priest existed and was in Varrock all along." _

(What do you mean, didn't you used to be Zamorakian. How did you not know about him, and what the heck exactly is a Blood Priest?)

"_The Blood Priests are a very select group of a secret society. The majority of the Zamorakian followers don't even believe they exist anymore. They were rumored to be very devout in their following of Lord Zamorak but had found several faults with the way the faith is run in general. In their prime they had moved their members into several high power positions across Runescape in order to influence the world to go in the route they felt was best for it. They had abilities and spells no one had ever seen before and until they were discovered by the Counsel of the High Priests of Zamorak and the devout Death Knights they had almost gained enough power to have possibly started a civil war in the faith. They claimed they had found a way of converting a living soul into a portal to contact Lord Zamorak himself and were following his personal orders to restart the God Wars and make the world ready for his return. They were all tried by the Counsel and convicted of heresy."_

(I think they missed a few. And why would they need to contact Zamorak. Isn't he leading the priests and giving orders to the Zamorakian people.)

"_If what the priests say is true then yes he has talked with and given them orders to pass to those of the faith , but Lord Zamorak has not been seen in the flesh by his followers since the end of the first God Wars."_

"Gentlemen," the priest greeted his guests, "I feel the great strength of a strong soul in the room. Hopefully this is the one that will let me break through that Sarodimist's block on my communications with Lord Zamorak." The priest lifted his hands over the mugger who had been placed on the altar. Suddenly he stopped and dropped his hands turning towards the pews.

"We are not alone!"


	7. Viper's Nest

Chapter 7- Viper's nest

The warrior in the Dragon armor nodded his head to his warriors and one of them headed to the door to prevent my escape as two others started at the back of the temple and began turning the pews over.

(Any bright ideas genius?)

_Don't think at me. I'm not the one in control._

Just great, here I am in between a rock and a Blood priest, and this is the time that my advisor decides to be out of escape plans. When they almost got to me, I did the only thing I could think of. I turned over on my back and as the thug lifted the pew up and I remembered the magic lesson and fired a fire blast right into his chest sending him into the ceiling and crashing back down on the pew across the isle from us. I rolled behind the pew and jumped to my feet pulling my dragon dagger and holding it at the ready.

_What do you think you are doing? These aren't goblins or you average dark mage here, these are veteran killers and you are vastly outnumbered._

(I didn't hear any other ideas from the peanut gallery, so I did the first thing that came to mind.)

"Ahh, and here I was thinking it was going to be just another boring night." The blood clad warrior said with a smirk.

I didn't know what to do so I simply stood there waiting to see what my opponent's next move would be.

"Come now Vamp, don't tell me you have lost that wit I once saw you taunt with in battle those years before you defected to the god of balance."

_Damn, it's Dalkar. Justin, I have every faith in our abilities but he is way too much to handle by ourselves._

"I haven't lost it Dalkar; I just haven't needed to use underhanded tactics since joining a more honorable allegiance." Dalkar just smiled and stared at me with those piercing eyes.

I could feel a dark presence looming up from behind me and I let my body go to my instincts. I heard a grunt and rolled to my left turning to see one of the large warriors bringing his large rune war hammer down where I once stood, cracking the floor with his strength. I ran at the lowered weapon stepping on the head and leaping towards the wall, I grabbed the warrior's helmet and rebounded off the wall swinging my body to his back. I pushed up off of his helmet, wrapped my legs around his head and flipped my body backwards pulling my opponent over me onto his stomach. As I had released my legs in mid flip, I mounted his back and pulled back on the helm exposing his neck and placed the pointed end of my dagger firmly at the side of it.

"I don't want to kill anyone tonight Dalkar. I suggest that unless you want a few less body guards you call your dogs back."

_Where did you learn a maneuver like that?_

(I watched a little too much pro wrestling when I was younger and play entirely too many video games now.) I would have laughed at the comment but at the moment I was having the scariest staring contest of my life with someone I was sure would kill me in a heartbeat if I gave him the opportunity. My only chance was that somehow he had a respect for Vamp's abilities and I convinced him that I was Vamp.

"See, now that's where we differ. I have been looking forward all night to killing someone, might as well be you."

"Wait Dalkar," The Blood Priest raised his hand to Dalkar's breastplate as if holding him back as he walked past him. "Why would a Guthix follower be in a Zamorakian temple? If your needing transport to the abyss, I am afraid you will need to meet me later at the usual spot Vampman, I am currently busy as you can clearly see."

_This may be the opportunity we needed._

"You can cut the act. I know you are a Blood Priest."

"Ah, and what, pray tell, do you intend to do with that information?"

Suddenly the Blood Priest raised his hands and what I can only describe as red lightning exploded from his hands hitting one of the warriors who were apparently sneaking up on me sending him into the back wall of the hidden temple.

"You will not act in aggression during my conversation, thank you very much!"

_Holy mother of Robert the Strong!_

(That's a neat trick.)

"Now where were we?" The priest calmly turned his attention back to me.

"Uh, yea, well you're trying to restart the God Wars aren't you?"

Dalkar just looked at the priest and in return the priest turned back towards his altar.

_I think you said the wrong thing._

"So what of it, Guthixian? Do you intend to interfere in the struggle of power between Lords Saradomin and Zamorak?

"Actually I'm here to help." I removed the blade from my hostage and dismounted him standing up and put my dagger away. He rolled away to the wall quickly rubbing his neck and looking at Dalkar.

_What are you doing?_

I remembered what Guthix said to me when I first got here. "As long as peace exists, war will loom just out of sight. It is not to be stopped by any god or mortal, but be allowed to run its course and in doing so, show those that survive the preciousness of the life they have been given."

(I think this is what we need to do.)

_Are you sure?_

(Guthix is certain that the war is coming so it must be inevitable. The only way my people are going home is when the war is done, so why stand in its way when hopefully we can get it done and over with as soon as possible.)

I waited for a reply but all that came was overhearing the mumbling of Dalkar to what I just noticed was a very surprised Blood Priest.

_If you're going to make this work, make a mention of Entrana. Saradomin's power prevents anyone with pure allegiance to Zamorak to even reach the Island. If the Saradominists have something or someone special to combat Zamorak, that's where it will be._

"And just what do you think you can do to help that we cannot do on our own?" Dalkar asked, giving me the impression that he didn't want me to have an option of leaving.

"Well you said earlier that That Saradominist was blocking your ability to contact Lord Zamorak. I can remove him for you. You obviously know who he is, but since he isn't dead yet I can assume he must be on Entrana."

"Quite perceptive, very well then, the monk's name is Brother Regamor. We have no physical description of him but we do know he is on Entrana. Remove him so that we may receive our next orders on how to ready the world for the return of the true ruler of Runescape."

"And what of the mugger?" I asked almost scared to know the answer.

"My men will drag him out to the wilderness and, well, I'll get my practice for the morning." The smile Dalkar wore as he said that chilled me to my soul.

_I thought that the purpose for coming out here was to try and save the mugger. We are just going to let them kill him?_

(You said it yourself; we can't stand up to him just yet. As much as I hate it, there is nothing we can do.)

That was the end of that. I took my leave of the Blood Priest and the Dragons and started my journey towards Draynor. I could only hope that while I was on my quest that the murders in Varrock would stop, or at least be less frequent.


End file.
